


Blues

by quietdetective



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Im sorry i love the girls but this is a davekat fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad guys do what sad guys do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues

Dave and karkat started crying and ejaculated everywhere cause they have crying kinks and are just so so sad

Also john walked in on them or isnt mentioned at all just impkied and thats why hea tagged cause thats how it works right. Also hes not a homosexual cause y'know that joke hasnt been overplayed as hell

Also rosemary. Papaya and toes make iut and gice dave valuable advice or something and thats why theyre tagged too

**Author's Note:**

> The product of my bitterness and hate for this ship
> 
> (Edit) i think i tricked people into thinking i shipped davekat by accident. I only write so much of it because i am self destructive and have john react the way i would.


End file.
